Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an archery bow and gun support system, specifically a support system for mounting an archery bow and gun on a desired surface, which may include a tree stand, a ground blind, a tree, a wall, or a belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of hunting exist. Some forms, particularly still-hunting, require a hunter to sit or stand for long periods of time and require little or no movement in order to be successful. Examples of still-hunting include archery bow hunting for deer, elk, wild hogs, turkeys, bear, etc or shotgun hunting for deer, turkeys, ducks, etc.
A wide array of factors influences what type of weapon to use on a particular hunt as well as where a particular hunt will take place. Different seasons and laws dictate which type of weapon may be used during a hunt. The different animals being hunted, the weather, the wind, or the time of day may dictate where a particular hunt may take place. A hunter may choose to utilize a ground blind or tree stand for hunting deer. The hunter may also choose whether to use an archery bow or a gun. On that particular day, the hunter may choose to hunt ducks with a gun in a blind, boat, or timber. There are many choices and different situations that occur during the hunting seasons. However, one factor does not change. While still-hunting, the weapon of choice has to be held by the hunter or rested in a safe and desired position. While holding the weapon, the hunter""s hands and arms may become fatigued, cold, wet, etc. The hunter""s hands will not be free to use other tools of hunting, such as binoculars and calls.
Prior art has shown archery bow holders and gun holders. Some of which solve the problem of holding the weapon. However, a common disadvantage of the prior art is that the holders are not flexible to the many different types of hunts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,415 to Williams (1990) discloses a bow holder that is supported on the platform of a tree stand. This particular holder is only useful while archery bow hunting from a tree stand. William""s holder also poses the threat of inadvertently knocking the archery bow out of the holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,667 to Smilee (1999) discloses an amphibious gun stand. This particular gun stand does allow a hunter""s hands to be free and does keep the gun out of water while hunting in swamp or marsh-like terrains. However, the gun stand is not intended for holding an archery bow and cannot be used in a tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,031 to Renfro (2000) discloses a gun and beverage support system that attaches to a tree. While this support system will hold an archery bow and a gun, it can be placed only on a tree or an object of circular shape and will be of no use while hunting in a duck blind or an elevated box blind.
While the mentioned prior art may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for different types of hunts that may present themselves without a minute""s notice. A support system that can hold a bow and gun and can be utilized in a tree stand, in timber, and in blinds would be unique and depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
The present invention is a support system for mounting an archery bow and a gun on a desired surface, which may include a tree stand, a tree, a wall, or a belt. According to the present invention, a support system includes a female field mount and a plurality of male mounts. The male mounts may include an archery bow mount and a gun mount, but are not limited to just these mentioned.
A support system is provided between the female and male mounts, so that an object removably fitted with a male mount may be attached to a surface removably fitted with a female mount. The female field mount, in a preferred embodiment, has a rectangular body containing a t-slot channel running parallel to the longer side of the body. The female field mount, in a preferred embodiment, has a predetermined width and length and has a hole at each end for surface attachment. The male archery bow and gun mounts, in a preferred embodiment, have a common characteristic. Each will possess a t-rail of a predetermined width and length that can be slid into and supported by the t-slot channel of the female field mount. While the channel and rail has a t-shaped attachment point in the preferred embodiment, the present invention should not be restricted to this particular shape. Square, circular, triangular, and other shapes of attachment channels may be utilized.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an archery bow and gun support system which holds either an archery bow or gun at a hunter""s choice;
(b) to provide an archery bow and gun support system which can be utilized in a tree stand, on a tree, in a duck blind, in an elevated blind, or on any flat surface, such as a wall;
(c) to provide an archery bow and gun support system which holds an archery bow and gun stable and secure and will not allow either to be inadvertently knocked out of the holder.
Further objects and advantages are to provide an archery bow and gun support system which holds an archery bow or gun in a readily accessible and desired location, which holds an archery bow and gun in a position which does not interfere with a hunter""s sight path of the field, which can be easily carried to and from the field, and which can be manufactured easily and inexpensively. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.